1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication systems and to intrapersonal data communication systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
An intrapersonal data communication system can include a data connection that covers only a few feet or meters of personal space. Such a system can provide interconnection between two or more local devices. Local devices can include, for example, devices that are positioned near a person's body; attached to clothing, headgear, or other personal accessories; or held in a hand. A local device is local from the perspective of a user who is attempting to access services using the local device. Computers, telephones, cameras, sensor-equipped goggles (e.g., sensors can include imagers, MEMS, DMC, GPS, etc.), sighting systems, smartphones, battery packs, data processing systems, and other electrical devices can be local devices.
A personal equipment system can include an intrapersonal communication system and one or more local devices. The personal equipment system can include hardware, software, and/or firmware configured to manage data flow between local devices, store data on a local device, process data, present information to a user by way of a local device, accept input from a user, and the like. Such a system can be modular, being capable of adding or removing elements while maintaining functionality. The modular elements of the personal equipment system can be configured to perform any individual task, any portion of a task, or multiple tasks.